S.O.S.
|artist= |year= 2006 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 5 |nosm= |pc= (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) (Beta) |gc= (Beta) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 84 |nowc= SOS |audio= |perf = Julia Spiesser|lc = Turquoise (NOW files)}} "S.O.S" by is featured on Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii. Appearance on the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman. She is wearing a green dress with a blue line across the bottom front which Rihanna would wear with a necklace. She is wearing orange shorts with cyan earrings and she has a bowl haircut. She has yellow bracelets on both of her wrists. Remake In the remake, the coach now has blue hair and turquoise earrings. Her yellow bangles are now blue, as is her necklace. Her top is in a warm shade of orange and her short pants are blue now. She flashes a dark shade of blue instead of random colors. sos-original.png|Original Sos coach 1 big.png|Remake Background ''Just Dance 2/Wii'' The routine takes place on a small stage with green lights. The background is full of triangles in dark shades of green. Remake In the remake, the background remains relatively similar, except that it is now in dark shades of blue. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: 'All Gold Moves: '''Make a quick circle in the air with your right hand when "Oh" and "Boy" is sung. SOS GM 1.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_2_S_O_S.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups S.O.S appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty and a Beat * I Like It Captions S.O.S. appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Club Snap * Hand Flick * Seesaw * Snap It Up Trivia * This is the first song by Rihanna in the series. It is later followed by Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia, Umbrella, Where Have You Been and Diamonds. * Along with When I Grow Up, Holiday and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. * The beta pictograms were purple instead of green, and sometimes there was a white square replacing them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy9pX-YaMeg **Also, the part at the beginning was not supposed to award any points. **In the beta, the coach had a fiery glow around her, which flashes (although the flash had some glitches). *Like in Chicken Payback, Bad Romance’s Mashup, and Circus’s Mashup, the first Gold Move is the second pictogram of the routine. *In the song's Just Dance Now's files, some dark purple pictograms can be found in the pictogram sprite. Also, they show some completely different moves that aren't featured in the actual routine, suggesting that the choreography was different at one point during the development of Just Dance 2. *The dancer's earrings, glove, and belt are the only features of her outfit to remain the same in the remake. *The title in the game is S.O.S., but the original song is titled SOS without period marks. *In the remake, the coach's shoes look glitchy as they tend to flicker a bit. **Also, the glove gets surrounded by a weird luminous aura when she kneels down while performing the Gold Move. * In the square, the dancer's glove is on her left hand. Gallery Sosss.jpg|''S.O.S'' sos.jpg|''S.O.S'' (Remake) sosmenu.png|''S.O.S'' on the menu Sos cover@2x.jpg| cover SOS Remake Dancer.png|Coach extraction (Remake) sos pictograms.png|Pictograms SOSBetaPictogram1.png|Unused Pictogram 1 SOSBetaPictogram2.png|Unused Pictogram 2 SOSBetaPictogram3.png|Unused Pictogram 3 SOSBetaPictogram4.png|Unused Pictogram 4 SOSBetaPictogram5.png|Unused Pictogram 5 SOSBetaPictogram6.png|Unused Pictogram 6 SOS GM 2 JDNOW.png|Unused Gold Move whiteSOSJD282.png|The white square covering the purple pictograms Untitled (5).jpg|Background coach_jd2_sos.png|Coach extraction 2 S.O.S gameplay- no pictograms|Beta Sos glove glitch.png|Glove glitch in the remake Videos Rihanna - SOS Just Dance 2 - S.O.S Just Dance Wii S.O.S. 5 Stars Just Dance Now - S.O References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna